Finding Dennis (The Misfits' Version)
“''71% of the Earth's surface is covered by water. That's a big place to find one human.” :―Tagline 'Finding Dennis' is a 2005 American spoof parody film of Canada, Toronto "Finding Dennis" written and directed by Breno Silveira, released by Jack O'Lantern Pictures for Summer 2016, and the fifth film produced by Breno Silveira Productions and The Maiky Disney Animation Studios. A sequel, ''Finding Tiana, was released on March 17, 2017. Plot First Act Two humans, Freddy and his wife Daphne, are admiring their new home in the Great Barrier Reef and their clutch of babies that are due to hatch in a few days. Suddenly, a Hibernating Sandy Cheeks attacks them, leaving Freddy unconscious before kidnapped Daphne and all but one of their babies, With Velma & Shaggy & Scooby Doo & while Fred take care of Dennis, Velma, Shaggy & Scooby Doo find Daphne & Bring her Back to Fred & Dennis. . Freddy names this baby Dennis, a name that Daphne liked. A few years later, Dennis's first day of school arrives. Dennis has a tiny right fin, due to a minor injury to his baby from the Hibernating Sandy Cheeks attack kidnapped his mother, which limits his swimming ability. After Freddy embarrasses Dennis during a school field trip, Dennis disobeys his father and sneaks away from the reef towards a boat, resulting in him being captured by scuba divers. As the boat sails away, one of the divers accidentally knocks his diving mask into the water. While unsuccessfully attempting to save Dennis, Freddy meets Tiana, a princess with short-term memory loss. While meeting three thieves on a fish-free diet, Dennis, a main villain, Sa'Luk, a great villain thief and Abis Mal, a thief villain, Freddy discovers the diver's mask that was dropped from the boat and notices an address written on it. However, when he argues with Tiana and accidentally gives her a nosebleed, the scent of blood causes Sa'Luk to lose control of himself and attempt to eat Freddy and Tiana. The two escape from Sa'Luk but the mask falls into a trench in the deep sea. During a hazardous struggle with an frogfish in the trench, Tiana realizes she is able to read the words written on the mask, "Gaston Gastunar 42 Wallaby Way Sydney." The address leads them to Sydney, Australia, and Tiana manages to remember it. After receiving directions to Sydney from a large school of minions, Freddy and Tiana accidentally run into a bloom of sloths that nearly sting them to death; Freddy falls exhausted after the risky escape and wakes up to see a surf-cultured sea adulthood named Hercules, who takes Tiana and him on the East Australian Current. In the current, Freddy reluctantly shares the details of his journey with a group of young sea humans; his story spreads rapidly across the ocean through word of mouth and eventually reaches Dennis in Sydney. Meanwhile, Dennis's captor - Gaston Dimple, a dentist - places him into a human tank in his office on Sydney Harbour. There, Nemo meets a group of aquarium fish called the "Prison Gang", led by a crafty and ambitious moorish idol named Gill. The "Prison Gang" includes Obelix, a big baby; Prince Humperdink, a little orphan & a little Australian boy; Mavis, a teenage sister vampire; Justforkix, a little brother; Patrick Star, a starfish; and Jasmine, a princess. The human are frightened to learn that the dentist plans to give Dennis to his niece, Darla, who is infamous for killing a goldfish given to her previously, by constantly shaking her bag. In order to avoid this, Buzz gives Dennis a role in an escape plan, which involves jamming the misfit's filter and forcing the dentist to remove the human from the misfit to clean it manually. The human would be placed in plastic bags, at which point they would roll out the window and into the harbor. After a friendly rooster fly named Rocky visits with news of Freddy's adventure, Dennis succeeds in jamming the filter, but the plan backfires when the dentist installs a new high-tech filter. Second Act Upon leaving the East Australian Current, Freddy and Tiana become lost and are eaten by a giantess pumpkin named Wicked Jack. Inside the Wicked Jack's mouth, Freddy desperately tries to escape while Tiana tries to communicate with it. In response, the Wicked Jack carries them to Sydney Harbour and expels them through his blowhole. They are met by Rocky, who recognizes Freddy from the stories he has heard and rescues him and Tiana from a flock of hungry henchmen piglets by scooping them into his beak and taking them to the dentist's office. By this time, Darla has arrived and the dentist is prepared to give Dennis to her. Dennis tries to play dead in hopes of saving himself, and, at the same time, Nigel arrives. Marlin sees Dennis and mistakes this act for the actual death of his son. When Rocky suddenly gets thrown out the window by the dentist, Buzz helps Dennis escape into a drain through a sink after a chaotic struggle. Overcome with despair, Freddy leaves Tiana and begins to swim back home. Tiana then loses her memory and becomes confused, but meets Dennis, who has reached the ocean through an underwater drainpipe. Tiana's memory is restored after she reads the word "Sydney" on a nearby drainpipe and, remembering her journey, she guides Dennis to Freddy who changes his sadness to happiness. After the two joyfully reunite, Tiana is caught in a fishing net with a school of grouper. Dennis bravely enters the net and directs the group to swim downward to break the net, reminiscent of a similar scenario that occurred in the human misfit earlier. The human, including Tiana, succeed in breaking the net and escape. After some days, Dennis leaves for school once more and Freddy is no longer overprotective or doubtful of his son's safety, proudly watching Dennis swim away into the distance. Back at the dentist's office, the high-tech filter breaks down and The Prison Gang have escaped into the harbor, but realize they are confined in plastic bags of water that the dentist put them into (when their plan has now worked) while cleaning the cage. Voice cast Cast *Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) as Marlin *Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) as Nemo *Princess Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Dory *Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Beigns) as Gill *Justforkix (Asterix and the Vinkings) as Gurgle *Obelix (Asterix and the Vinkings) as Bloat *Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) as Peach *Prince Humperdink (Happily N'Ever After) as Bubbles *Jasmine (Aladdin) as Deb *Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) as Flo *Patrick Star (Spongebob Sqaurepants) as Jacques *Rocky (Chicken Run) as Nigel *Minion (Minions) as The School of Moonfish *Hercules as Crush *Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) as Squirt *Puggsy and Frankie De Flea (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Mr. Ray *Dennis (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) as Bruce *Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) as Chum *Sa'Luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as Anchor *Fear (Inside Out) as Blenny, The Worried Fish *Frogfish (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) as Anglerfish *Henchmen Pigs (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil) as Seagulls *Wicked Jack (Monsters vs. Aliens) as Whale *Bugs Bunny as Jerald *TJ Detweiler (Recess) as Tad *Violet Parr (The Incredibles) as Pearl *Human Pinocchio (Pinocchio: The Series) as Sheldon *Hibernating Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Barracuda *Robin (Young Justice) as Phil (Tad's Dad) *Bob Parr (The Incredibles) as Ted (Pearl's Dad) *Ralphie as Bob (Sheldon's Dad) *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) as Coral *Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) as Darla Sherman *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Babara Sherman *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Maurice Sherman (Babara's husband) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Phillip Sherman *Sid and The Sloths (Ice Age: The Meltdown) as The Jellyfish *Odette (The Swan Princess) as Sponge Bed Mother Fish *Sadness (Inside Out) as Sponge Bed Guppy *Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens) as Kathy *The Divers as itself *Alley Snails (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Crabs *The Chicks (Shaun The Sheep) as The Krill *Sword Humans as Swordfishes *Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Sea Turtle *The Sheeps as Dolphins *Mother Pig (Merrie Melodies) as Mother Fish *The Piglets (Merrie Melodies) as Guppies *The Kids (Dennis the Menace) as Other Fish Students *Timmy (Dinosaurs) as Jimmy *The Kids as Fishes *Boneyard Werewolf (Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King) as Mr. Johanson *Two Headed Turkeys (Keisarin salaisuus) as Lobsters *Human Kidnappers Helicopter as Fishermen Songs *Song at The Opening Theme ("Finding Dennis" Theme Song) - "Tom and Jerry" Main Title (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Puggsy and Frankie De Flea's Song - Friends in the End (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Tiana's Song (After Starting to Remember Where Dennis) - Dory's Ditty (Finding Nemo: The Musical) *The Thieves' Introduction - Fish are Friends, Not Food (Finding Nemo: The Musical) *Dennis Starts Remember Where Fred - Where's My Dad? (Finding Nemo: The Musical) *The Cave of Wonders - "Just Keep Swimming" by Ellen DeGeneres *Sharkbait, Oh Ha Ha! - Together, We Swim Together (Finding Nemo: The Musical) *Song During Sloth - Sid's Sing Along (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Off Ramp - Go With The Flow (Finding Nemo: The Musical) *When Tiana Separates from Fred - Almost There (Reprise) (The Princess and the Frog) *Song at The Finale - Dennis the Menace Theme Song (Dennis the Menace) *Song at The Curtain Call - "Tom and Jerry" Main Title (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Song at The End Credits - "Somewhere Beyond the Sea" by Robbie Williams *Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Sea") - Friends in the End (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) Scene Index *"Finding Dennis" - Part 1 - New Parents *"Finding Dennis" - Part 2 - A Terrible News (The Hibernating Sandy Cheeks Kidnapped Daphne & All But 1 Of The Babies) *"Finding Dennis" - Part 3 - First Day of School *"Finding Dennis" - Part 4 - Field Trip *"Finding Dennis" - Part 5 - The Drop Away/Argument *"Finding Dennis" - Part 6 - Dennis Gets Captured! *"Finding Dennis" - Part 7 - Fred Meets Tiana *"Finding Dennis" - Part 8 - Meeting Dennis, Sa'Luk and Abis Mal *"Finding Dennis" - Part 9 - "Misfit Are Friends, Not Food" *"Finding Dennis" - Part 10 - The Prison Gang *"Finding Dennis" - Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders *"Finding Dennis" - Part 12 - The Frogfish Attacks *"Finding Dennis" - Part 13 - Minions Impressions *"Finding Dennis" - Part 14 - Sloths! *"Finding Dennis" - Part 15 - The Filter *"Finding Dennis" - Part 16 - Humans! *"Finding Dennis" - Part 17 - The Good News *"Finding Dennis" - Part 18 - Off Ramp "Go With The Flow" *"Finding Dennis" - Part 19 - Tiana Speaks Wicked Jack *"Finding Dennis" - Part 20 - Algae *"Finding Dennis" - Part 21 - Inside the Wicked Jack/Reaching the City *"Finding Dennis" - Part 22 - The Airscum *"Finding Dennis" - Part 23 - Henchmen Little Pigs *"Finding Dennis" - Part 24 - Darla! *"Finding Dennis" - Part 25 - Goodbye Tiana ("Almost There") *"Finding Dennis" - Part 26 - Dennis and Tiana *"Finding Dennis" - Part 27 - Kidnapping Net *"Finding Dennis" - Part 28 - Reunion *"Finding Dennis" - Part 29 - Back in the Woods *"Finding Dennis" - Part 30 - Prison Escape *"Finding Dennis" - Part 31 - End Credits DVD Menu Walkthrough Interactive Menus *Play Movie (From Finding Dennis DVD Combo) *Subtitle Index *Language Index *Bonus Index *Scene Index *Piggley's New Car (Spoof for Short Film of Mason's New Car) *Extras Trailers Extras: Trailers #"Shrek The Animated Musical" Trailer #"Sylvester and Tweety: The Movie" Trailer #"Japanese Age" Trailer #"The Guardian King's Mike & Sulley" Trailer #"A Menace Tail: Dennis Goes West" Trailer #"Alex" (Shrek) Trailer #"Alvinladdin" Trailer Gallery Starring Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:The Mizfitz Category:Alerkina4the6th Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:A. Film Production A/S Category:Warner Bros. Animation